Société secrète à Poudlard
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Idée délirante qui demandait à être écrite. La Société secrète des Animagus non déclaré est en session. Qui en est membre? Qui est le grand maître? Court et débile, mais c'est là.


_**Société secrète à Poudlard**_

 _Epoque maraudeur_

 _Ne suis aucun moments des livres car si ça avait eu lieu, Sirius n'aurait pas été en prison._

* * *

"Dépêche-toi Sirius, on va finir par être en retard si tu continue. De toute façon, personne ne vera tes cheveux, ils seront sous la capuche alors les coiffer pendant 15 minutes ne sert à rien. Même les miens je les ai laissé comme ils sont." James insista.

"Même moi je suis déjà prêt, et pourtant je suis toujours en retard." Peter ajouta.

"J'aime pas qu'on doive cacher ça à Remus... Il sait qu'on est des Animagus. Il devrait pouvoir venir avec nous." Sirius répondit en les rejoignant, son masque et sa robe de cérémonie sous le bras.

"C'est pas notre décision Sirius, tu le sais. Peut-importe l'identité du Grand Maître, c'est lui qui lance les invitations et les convocations. S'il est assez puissant pour organiser quelque chose comme ça sous le nez de Dumbledore et pour savoir qui est un animagus non enregistré, alors il l'est assez pour savoir si on a brisé le secret du cercle. Il y a des règles que même nous, on ne peut pas se permettre d'enfreindre." James lui rappela sagement.

"Oui je sais... Mais j'aime pas ça." Sirius hocha la tête avant de suivre discrètement ses deux amis dans les couloirs, tout en faisant attention à ne croiser personne.

C'était une des grands règles de la société secrète: quiconque se faisait prendre en allant à une réunion devait à tout prix cacher sa destination et accépter la punition. Le fait que les réunions aient toutes lieu les soirs où le concierge surveillait les couloirs rendait la tâche encore plus difficile et représentait souvent une vrai épreuve. C'était une façon de prouver au Grand Maître qu'ils méritaient leur place au sein de ce groupe. Celui qui se faisait prendre avait souvent honte lorsqu'il revenait la fois suivante et il se trouvait avec toute l'attention sur lui, à devoir justifier son retard ou son absence.

Une fois, un membre avait été pris et avait dû faire sa retenue lors de la réunion suivante. Lorsqu'il est enfin revenu, après avoir loupé 2 réunions, il était tout honteux.

"On est en avance, encore une fois. Tu vois que j'avais le temps de finir de me coiffer comme il faut." Sirius dit à James quand ils arrivèrent.

"On n'est pas en avance puisque le Grand Maître est déjà présent. Ce sont les autres qui sont en retard, c'est tout." James répondit.

"Peut-être que le Grand Maître ne sort jamais de cette salle, il y vit peut-être. Ca expliquerait pourquoi il est toujours là." Peter suggéra.

"J'en doute." James répondit.

"Je suis quand même content que les réunions aient lieu ici, imagine comme ça doit être dur pour tout ceux qui viennent de l'extérieur. Ils doivent trouver un moyen d'entrer dans le chateau sans se faire prendre." Peter soupira.

"Oui, c'est sur qu'on a de la chance, heureusement qu'on connait tout les passages secrets, ça nous aidera quand on aura notre diplôme et qu'il faudra venir aux réunions." Sirius hocha la tête.

"Parce qu'on viendra encore quand on n'sera plus ici?" Peter leur demanda, la peur audible dans sa voix.

"Bien sur que oui. C'est la _Société Secrète des Animagus Non Déclarés Anonymes du Monde Sorcier Britanique_. On continuera à venir aux réunions tant qu'elles auront lieu." James hocha la tête de façon très décidé.

"Cornedru, Patemol, Quedever, bienvenue à cette assemblé." La voix profonde et magicalement altérée du Grand Maitre leur dit, un sourire dans la voix.

"Grand Maître Plumefolle." Les trois garçons saluèrent en retour.

Le Grand Maitre dégageait une autorité rare et le fait que son animagus était l'un des plus rare, un Phoenix, ne faisait qu'augmenter l'autorité qu'il avait dans la société secrète. D'après les rumeurs, c'était lui-même qui avait créer la société il a bien des années, certaines disent plusieurs décénies, d'autres parlent d'un siècle. Personne ne connaissait l'âge du Grand Maître mais tous savait que ce serait à lui de désigner son succésseur le temps venu.

"Dis, tu crois que McGonagall fait partie de la société?" Peter demanda à ses copains.

"Je ne pense pas, non. Elle est déclaré, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle viendrait ici?" James secoua la tête.

"Cornedru a raison." Sirius affirma.

Tout les trois parlaient à voix basse. Ils savaient que personne ne devait connaître leur vrai nom.

"Ah, voici nos camarades. La réunion va pouvoir commancer. Qu'est-ce qui vous à donc tous retenu?" Plumefolle demanda au groupe de personnes masqués qui arrivaient.

"Le consierge était dans ce couloir Grand Maître, nous avons du attendre qu'il s'en aille." Une voix féminine, elle aussi masqué magicallement et qui avait le surnom de Griffrouge expliqua.

Griffrouge était une animagus chat et trainait souvent avec un garçon, animagus corbeau du nom de Ombrevolante. Bien entendu, personne ne savait qui ils étaient. Ici, les maisons et les âge importaient peu. Ils étaient tous égaux et s'entendaient à merveilles. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, faisait bien rire le Grand Maître car il voyait souvent ces élèves se battre ou se disputer la semaine entre les classes.

"Je vois que même si vous êtes en retard, tout le monde à pu venir aujourd'hui, c'est très bien. Nos membres de l'extérieurs se sont excusés pour aujourd'hui, ils ne pouront malheureusement pas se joindre à nous. La réunion peut donc enfin commancer. Que chacun devienne sa forme animal." Le Grand Maitre déclara avant de se transformer en magestueux Phoenix.

Très vite, la pièce se transforma en une véritable ménagerie. Outre le Phoenix du grand Maître, le chien de Sirius, le cerf de James et le rat de Peter, il y avait dans la pièce le corbeau et la chatte bien entendu mais aussi un scarabé, un poulpe pour lequel ils avaient installé un grand aquarium, une tortue, une guêpe, un ours et bien d'autres animaux encore.

Une fois sous leurs formes animales, ils avaient tous la possibilité de parlé ensemble et passaient ainsi une heure ou deux à échanger sur leurs expériences sous formes animals et à débattre de divers sujets de l'actualité, sans pour autant révéler leur âge, leur maison ou leur identités.

.

"Quand allez-vous enfin cesser de défier le ministère avec ces réunions, Albus?"

The directeur venait à peine d'entrer dans son bureau après la réunion de la Société Secrète des Animagus Non Déclarés Anonymes quand sa directrice adjointe le surpris, assise sur le coin de son bureau avec un regard qu'elle réservait généralement aux Maraudeurs.

"Je ne vois pas où est le mal, Minerva. Ces réunions les détendent, les aident à mieux s'entendre entre eux." Albus lui répondit, ignorant le fait qu'elle le regardait comme s'il était un élève pris hors de son lit après le couvre-feu.

"Ils ne savent même pas qui ils sont. S'ils le savaient, ils se dépêcheraient de se dénoncer les uns les autres." Elle répondit sévèrement.

"C'est bien pour ça qu'une des règles principales est de garder l'anonyma. Allez Minerva, je suis sur que si vous veniez à l'une d'entre elles, vous seriez d'accord avec moi. C'est très amusant." Il insista.

"Je n'entre pas dans vos critères de sélections, Albus. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi."

"Et c'est bien là que se trouve le problème, n'est-ce pas? Vous aimeriez vous joindre à nous et vous amusez mais n'osez pas, parce que vous savez qu'ils vous reconnaitraient." Albus devina.

"Ils sauraient tout de suite qui je suis et je n'aurai plus aucune autorité sur eux en classe." Elle hocha la tête.

"Vous n'avez qu'à vous lancer un sortilège de glamour, restez un chat, mais déguisez votre pelage." il suggéra.

"Je ne sais pas... c'est risqué. Avez-vous pensé ce qu'il se passerait si le ministère avait vent de ces réunions? Que non seulement il y a autant d'animagus non déclaré en liberté, dont une demie-douzaine à Pouldard même, mais qu'en plus le directeur les encourage à rester non déclaré?" Elle le gronda avant d'ajouter:

"Poudlard a besoin de vous."

"Je le sais bien Minerva mais nous savons tout les deux que le future ne s'annonce pas très joyeux, savoir controler leurs formes animagus et savoir qu'ils ne sont pas seul pourait leur sauver la vie un jour." Il argumenta.

"Des excuses! Vous sortez ces excuses à chaques fois mais nous savons tout les deux que la seule raison pour laquelle vous aviez créé cette assemblée durant votre scolarité était parce que vous vous ennuyiez. Et vous les avez maintenues pour la même raison. Ces réunions vous amusent et c'est pour vous amuser uniquement que vous les avez maintenues." Elle tentait de rester en colère, mais elle était incapable de garder son sérieux devant ce vieil homme qui était capable de se comporter comme un enfant de 7 ans.

"Hélas, je me dois de plaider coupable Minerva." Il lui répondit avec un sourir.

"Tachez de ne pas vous faire prendre! Bonne nuit." Elle lui répondit avant de quitter le bureau et d'aller se coucher.

* * *

 **Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Je sais, c'est court et un peu délirant... Simplement une petite idée qui ne voulait pas quitter ma tête tant qu'elle n'était pas écrite. Si quelqu'un souhaite me l'emprunter pour en faire une histoire plus longue, n'hésitez pas.**

 **Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
